Me quiero enamorar
by alexa takumi
Summary: Porque en la vida no todo es color de rosa pero tampoco es completamente negra,si no que hay otros colores, y que a pesar de las heridas de tu corazón siempre habrá alguien que sea capas de curarlas, solo necesitaban un poco de esperanza y darse cuenta que para enamorase se necesita arriesgarse. Ino y Gaara a pesar de ser muy diferentes comparten un sentimiento.. querer enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Me quiero enamorar **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes todo es obra de su maravilloso creado Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia salió de mi retorcida mente. n_n

* * *

**prologo:**

Ino Yamanaka una chica alegre y extrovertida muy hermosa de cabellos dorados muy largos y unos ojos azules hechizantes, alta y de tés pálida de 16 años que vive con sus padres y va a la preparatoria, tiene buenas amigas y un novio, se podría parecer que no tiene problema alguno, pero cuando le rompen el corazón de una forma tan cruel, Ino se da cuenta que la vida no es todo de color rosa, también es negra y muy dolorosa.

Gaara Sabaku No un chico solitario, serio y misterioso de cabello rojo y de unos hermoso ojos aquamarinos muy profundos, de tés pálida, muy alto y muy guapo, también de 16 años y vive con su padre y sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari, con un pasado un poco duro; el tiene claro que la vida es cruel.

Pero estas personas tan diferentes tienen algo muy claro en el fondo del corazón aunque sus heridas no los dejen ver, pero tienen un deseo en común... **enamorarse **y encontrar a la persona correcta, esa que cure sus heridas y les haga perder la soledad que sienten en su corazón.

Aunque al principio nunca pensaron que se llevaran bien, la vida da tantas vueltas y así como la vida no es color de rosa tampoco es negra, si no que hay muchos mas colores.

y ellos lo van a ir descubriendo poco a poco y aunque son muy diferentes el corazón no entiende de razones y los suyos no son la excepción.

* * *

**NOTA**: Esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo donde no son ninjas ni nada de eso, solo son adolescentes comunes.

Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste la historia y me den su opinión.

Atte**: Alexa takumi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me quiero enamorar**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni los personajes todo es obra de su maravilloso creador de Masashi kishimoto.

Y la historia salió de mi retorcida cabeza. n_n

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **

**Narra Ino: **

Y ahí estaba yo arreglándome para ir a mi cita con Sai, estaba tan emocionada ya que era nuestro aniversario de 2 meses, el era la persona mas tierna y maravillosa que había conocido, además de guapo, estaba encantada con el y hasta creo que me había enamorado.

Ya llevaba 2 horas buscando el conjunto perfecto para la cita, mi mejor amiga Sakura ya se había cansado de ello y se fue a visitar a su novio Sasuke, pero no mi importo nada iba a arruinar mi felicidad.

Pasaron 15 minutos mas y por fin lo encontré, era el vestido perfecto, era de color lila algo pegado de la parte de arriba pero suelto de la parte de abajo, en medio tenia un listón de color morado que lo adornaba, era sencillo pero realmente era hermoso.

Me maquille un poco y alise mi cabello dejándolo suelto, me mire un momento en el espejo realmente me veía bonita y no era para menos ya que había puesto mucho empeño en verme bien para el.

Habíamos quedado a las 6 en un pequeño parque de la cuidad pero de los nervios y la emoción decidí llegar antes para sorprender a mi novio, pero la que termino sorprendida fui yo con la escena que me encontré.

Era nada mas y nada menos que mi novio besándose con una chica, en ese momento me quede en shock, no, eso no podía estar pasándome me repetía.

Pero lo que definitivamente me mato fue las palabras de su boca.

-no crees que es un lugar demasiado publico-le dijo la chica de forma coqueta

-no nadie se dará cuanta- dijo Sai de lo mas tranquilo y terminando de decir eso la volvió a besar.

-y tu noviecita no crees que puede llegar?-dijo con cierto tono de burla

-no, ella nunca se enterara de lo nuestro- dijo de lo mas tranquilo mientras sonreía y volvía a besar a esa mujer

-es muy ingenua al pensar que tu realmente la quieres, pobre estúpida-dijo la mujer, para después reírse y este la acompaño.

Y no aguante mas, no señor yo era Ino Yamanaka y no me dejaba de nadie, así que tome valor y los enfrente.

-bravo pero que linda pareja-dije en el tono mas sarcástico que pude fulminándolos con la mirada

-i-ino esto no es lo que crees - dijo el nervioso

-así y que es lo que creo?- le dije de forma ironica-que me estabas engañando con esta zorra?!-dije mirándola- que era una mas de tu lista con las que juegas?!- dije no aguantando mas

Se quedo en shock, entonces ella hablo con una sonrisa burlona.

-mira querida yo no soy ninguna zorra, no es mi culpa que solo haya jugado contigo-dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces le pegue una cachetada y dije.

-Sai no hace falta decir que terminamos, espero que sean muy felices ya que parece son tal para cual- sonreí forzadamente y rápidamente me gire para irme cuando una mano me detuvo

-ino por favor escúchame- dijo pareciendo triste y en tono de suplica, me voltee y me fui zafándome de su agarre.

-no los quiero volver a ver en mi vida-dije con la mirada llena de enojo, furia e impotencia.

Salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude con el corazón roto y promesas vacías que me había hecho, sentía que mi mundo se caía a pedazos.

Era como si estuviera volando y de repente me avientan a la cruda realidad, ya no sabia en que creer.

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic y me gustaría que me hicieran saber que les pareció soy nueva en esto así que acepto sugerencias, y saber si sirvo para esto. n_n

Y bueno sin mas que decir les digo hasta luego, y si les gusto nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y gracias por leerlo.

Atte:** Alexa Takumi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me quiero enamorar**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **como ya saben Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia si es mía, salida de mi medio retorcida cabeza. n_n

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**Narra Ino:**

Después de esa escena no podía de dejar de pensar en esa horrible traición, no aguantaba el dolor que sentía en ese momento sentía que me quería morir, solo quería llegar a mi casa y llorar hasta quedarme seca o hasta que pasara el amargo dolor que sentía.

Quería llorar y tirarme de rodillas ahí en la misma calle, pero no iba a permitir que me vieran de esa manera, aunque no pudiera deshacerse de ese doloroso nudo en la garganta que sentía que me ahogaba, que no la dejaba respirar.

No me quería encontrar con nadie, ni que me vieran en ese estado que era un tanto patético, por suerte mis padres habían salido de viaje hace unos días, así que no me importo, cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue agarrar todas las cosas que me había dado, tirarlas y romperlas hasta destrozarlas, cuando termine de hacerlo, empecé a sentir un vacío enorme, me dolía el pecho, sentía mis ojos arder y sin mas remedio me deje caer en el suelo llorando a mares.

-porque, porque?-decía en un susurro sintiendo que el corazón se me trozaba a pedazos.

En el buro había una fotografía que tomo mi otra mejor amiga Hinata de hace unas semanas, donde estábamos Sai y yo debajo de un árbol, sentados y el abrazándome por la cintura, recuerdo ese momento en el que me dijo que me amaba y yo me sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo, ya que creía que era verdad, que tan ingenua era; así que tome el marco de la foto viéndola un momento y como no le voy a creer si parece un experto en mentiras, sin pensarlo dos veces avente el marco a la pared y este se quebró.

-JODER!- grite con todas mis fuerzas-Sai, eres la persona mas hipócrita, idiota, estúpido, mentirosos, la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida, la mas despreciable y vil- empecé a decir mientras el llanto me ahogaba.

Me sentía una completa idiota, el me juraba que me amaba, y que era la única persona que podría amar, y no existía otra para el, pero eso era tan falso, me siento tan mal, y en mi cabeza solo pasan esas palabra que un día me hicieron tan felices pero que hoy solo me traen desdicha, decepción, dolor en el alma, un dolor tan fuerte que siento que en cualquier momento me puedo morir o simplemente mi corazón dejara de latir debido al intenso dolor , me siento tan usada, tan tonta por dejarme enredar en sus mentiras.

Mientras lloraba no supe en que momento me quede dormida, cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, tenia unas cuantas llamadas pero no importaban, nada importaba en ese momento.

No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, así que decidí ir a la playa, ya que era uno de mis lugares favoritos y como dicen, frente al mar tus problemas y tus lagrimas no son nada, son tan pequeñas que desaparecen fácilmente.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré que era un short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes de color morada, ate mi largo cabello en una cola de caballo y me puse un poco de maquillaje, ya que me veía un poco mal debido a tanto llorar, pero necesitaba distráeme y no pensar nada, liberarme de todos mis problemas.

Tome mi bolsa y salí a esperar el autobús, en el trayecto solo pase viendo la ventana, ya que lo demás no me importaba en los mas mínimo, cuando llegue a la playa busque un lugar donde descansar, como el cielo estaba nublado no hubo mucho problema con eso, así que tome asiento en la arena solo viendo el mar parecía tan inmenso que mis ojos se deleitaban con solo ver las olas yendo y viniendo, así que cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

Cuando estaba mas relajada algo golpeo en mi cabeza, al voltear vi que era una pelota de vóleibol, estaba un poco aturdida así que me sorprendí cuando una voz masculina me hablo

-oye te importaría darme la pelota o te piensas quedar con ella-dijo una voz muy arrogante y descortés nadie le habla así a la gran Ino Yamanaka, quien se cree que es?, así que levante la mirada desafiándolo.

-haber IDIOTA! quien demonios, te crees que eres? -conteste sumamente molesta de por si no andaba de humor, y cuando creo que me puedo controlar un poco, viene este Imbécil y me arruina el día.

* * *

Hola que tal? lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el cap. ^^

Lo siento porque es un poco corto pero les prometo que el próximo será mas largo ;D

Muchas gracias por leerlo y les quiero agradecer a los que me enviaron reviews, espero que les vaya gustando la historia y díganme que les parece, acepto criticas. :3

Y bueno quien creen que sea ese chico arrogante? *cejas, cejas* ¬w¬

Bueno sin mas que decir, nos leemos en el próximo cap. hasta luego, cuídense, coman frutas y verduras. (^-^)/

**ATTE: alexa takumi n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me quiero enamorar**

* * *

**disclaimer : C**omo saben Naruto no me permanece si no a Masashi Kishimoto y la idea si es mía ^^

* * *

**capitulo 3:**

-oye te importaría darme la pelota o te piensas quedar con ella-dijo una voz muy arrogante y descortés, nadie le habla así a la gran Ino Yamanaka, quien se cree que es?, así que levante la mirada desafiándolo.

-haber IDIOTA! quien demonios, te crees que eres? -conteste sumamente molesta de por si no andaba de humor, y cuando creo que me puedo controlar un poco, viene este Imbécil y me arruina el día.

-haber niñita, a mi no me hablas de esa forma, me entendiste?-dijo de una forma amenazadora y una mirada demasiado intimidante.

-y si no que?- le dije de una manera un tanto altanera pero el empezó, no?

-me estas retando?- dijo en un tono burlesco y poniendo una sonrisa de lado, bastante linda, lastima que el dueño sea alguien tan estúpido.

-tal vez-dije de una manera retadora, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de discutir con el.

-no deberías meterte en un problema del que no puedas salir, cariño- dijo con aires de superioridad.

-en primera tu no tienes porque decirme cariño-dije un tanto molesta-y en segunda yo hago-dije recalcando la palabra hago- lo que me de la regalada gana y no tienes el derecho de decirme que hacer imbécil-dije dando un paso quedando cerca de el.

el sonrió y se acerco un poco, hasta que llego a mi oído, lo cual me sorprendió y dijo-si lo tengo, CA-RI-ÑO-dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y poniendo una sonrisa de lado.

me estaba muriendo de la rabia por dentro, pero la contuve y dije- si crees que puedes llegar y poner tu estúpida sonrisa y hacer lo que te plazca estas muy equivocado, conmigo no vas a jugar, CARIÑO- dije con ironía en mis palabras y poniendo una sonrisa burlesca.

-así?-pregunto acercándose de nuevo-yo se que te gusto, no lo niegues-dijo retándome.

-jamás me podría gustar semejante idiota e imbécil-dije desafiándolo

-perfecto, porque jamás saldría con una chica tan fea- dijo con su estúpida y típica sonrisa que hacia que me enfureciera cada vez mas y mas.

-ni quien quisiera salir con un chico tan desagradable-dije ya que me estaba lastimando el orgullo-y yo no soy fea!- dije aunque bajo un poco mi autoestima.

-por lo menos no soy estúpido como tu-dijo

-oye! no soy estúpida, aquí el único estúpido eres tu-dije llenándome de la furia que tenia.

-que actitud-dijo irónico- dudo que puedas conseguir un novio con ella, seguro se cansaria rápido de ti y te dejarían-dijo con burla.

y si, eso si que me dolió, sentí como me encajaban una puñalada en el corazón

-si tengo o no novio no es tu asunto, deberías irle a joder la puta vida a otra persona!-dije sacando todo lo que llevaba adentro, después de eso me di la vuelta y me empece a ir, como alma que se lleva el diablo-quien diablos se cree?!

empece a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegue a un pequeña lugar, el cual era completamente hermoso, era un pequeño risco, donde se veía el precioso atardecer , estaba solo, así que era perfecto para pensar, pero yo veía solo el inmenso mar, era genial, sonreí, sin saber, cuando ni porque, sentí como algo caia por mi mejilla ,era una lagrima, no me di cuenta, hasta que mis lagrimas caían a mares.

trate de ser lo mas fuerte posible, pero al demonio todo, tenia que desahogarme, así que empece a llorar lo mas fuerte que pude, no podía seguir así.

sentia, que con cada lagrima se me partia mas el corazón, pero como dicen las lagrimas limpian el corazón, o al menos eso esperaba, pero mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada, recordando todo lo que paso.

*Flash back*

-Sai, querías verme-dije sin saber que quería Sai, aunque un poco nerviosa a decir verdad.

Sai, era un chico increíble, teníamos tanto en común, era guapo, agradable y muy considerado, aparte me escuchaba siempre, era de mis mejores amigo, aunque la verdad es que, Sai me gusta mucho.

-si hermosa-dijo con su típica sonrisa y agarro mis manos, lo cual hizo que me pusiera mas nerviosa, y mi corazón, se pusiera a mil por hora.

-S-sai-dije tartamudeando, pues me había sorprendido realmente.

-Ino, desde hace tiempo, te quería confesar algo, pero no sabia como hacerlo, ya que no quería dañar nuestra amistad, pero ya no aguanto mas.

-sai, a que te refieres?-dije frunciendo un poco el ceño y un tanto confundida

-Ino Yamanaka, me consideras el gran honor de ser mi novia?-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, me dejo sin respiración.

OK, mi cerebro no respondía, que es lo que había dicho?!, kyaaaa, calmate ino, respira, respira, no, no tanto Ino, parece que te va a dar un infarto,me decía a mi misma , pero quien me garantizaba que no?!,kyaaaaa, ya, Ino concéntrate!, oh por dios llevo rato sin decirle nada!, vamos ino, dile algo o vas a parecer una tonta .

-S-si S-sai qui-ero ser tu novia-dije tartamudeando y mas roja que un tomate, perfecto pense con sarcasmo.

estaba tan ensimismada en mi misma, que no vi cuando sai se había acercado a mi, hasta que sentí unos suaves labios sobre los míos, y me sorprendí demasiado, mas cuando sentí unas manos en mis caderas, pero por otro lado, me deje llevar y puse mis brazos sobre su cuello, y lo empece a besar, aunque para ser honesta, era mi primer beso, me sentí inmensamente feliz, porque es hermoso, que la persona que quieres también te quiere.

cuando se separo de mi dijo algo que no me esperaba

-Ino, te amo- me quede en shock-te prometo que te haré la persona mas feliz del universo y nunca te fallare, te prometo que sere lo que necesites, un amigo, consejero y novio, nunca te dejare y te sere fiel siempre, porque eres la persona mas importante que existe para mi, eres como un ángel, que entro en mi vida enamorandome completamente desde que te vi, nunca te dejare sola y jamas de los jamases te traicionare- dijo con una sonrisa inmensa

-S-sai-dije apunto de ponerme a llorar- yo también te amo-ahí si no me aguante mas y me puse a llorar.

-ya mi hermosa princesa, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti- dijo abrazandome y después basándome.

*fin del flash back*

sonreí con amargura, al pensar que todo eran promesas vacías y unas grandes mentiras, que hicieron que mi corazón se ilusionara, pensaba que íbamos a estar juntos siempre, me imagine toda una vida con el, y ahora me sentía tan estúpida, mientras yo vivía en mi mundo de fantasía, el tenia a otra, con la cual me engañada, no le importaron mis sentimientos, ni tampoco la amistad, solo fui un juego para el y eso es lo peor de todo, porque yo si me había enamorado de el.

seguía llorando a mares, sentía que jamas iba a terminar mi tormento, pero como si el cielo se estuviera compareciendo o burlando de mi, no sabia en realidad, empezó a llover, pero no hice nada, solo me dedique a llorar mas fuerte, era como si el clima me comprendiera, en cierta parte me sentí un poco aliviada con la lluvia, así que me quede bajo ella, que mas da, se sentía tan bien y de todos modos nadie se preocuparía por mi, ya que nadie sabia lo que estaba pasando y mis padres no estaban.

sentía que con la lluvia me tranquilizaba, no iba a decir que milagrosamente desapareció mi tristeza, porque seria una gran mentira, honestamente no, solamente me distraje de ese problema que me atormentaba tanto y me puse a contemplar, como la lluvia caía sobre mi y veía el mar, me encantaba la lluvia.

-que demonios haces aquí?!-escuche un grito

* * *

hola que tal , como estan? ^^

que les pareció el capitulo?

muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews, ya saben si tienen alguna critica o idea para la historia aganmela saber, espero que les este gustando la historia.

bueno después nos leemos y hasta luego ^^

**Atte:Alexa Takumi **ñ_ñ


	5. Chapter 5

**Me quiero enamorar**

* * *

**disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece al fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea si es mía.

* * *

**capitulo 4:**

sentía que con la lluvia me tranquilizaba, no iba a decir que milagrosamente desapareció mi tristeza, porque seria una gran mentira, honestamente no, solamente me distraje de ese problema que me atormentaba tanto y me puse a contemplar, como la lluvia caía sobre mi y veía el mar, me encantaba la lluvia.

-que demonios haces aquí?!-escuche un grito

me gire para ver quien era y mi sorpresa, era que un muy guapo pelirrojo completamente mojado, alto, ya dije muy guapo?, pero muy molesto, mirándome con una mirada severa.

-que es lo que haces aquí idiota?-dijo de nuevo, y en ese momento me levante y lo mire de manera retadora.

-lo que haga o no, no es tu asunto imbécil- le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-quien te crees que eres estúpida, y yo decido cual es mi asunto-dijo también retadoramente

-engreído

-creída

-imbécil

-pero bien que me quieres besar no?-dijo acercando su rostro de una forma provocativa

-ni que tuvieras tanta suerte-le dije con voz de superioridad

-yo se que es verdad, no lo niegues cariño- dijo con sarcasmo

-pues estas muy equivocado, cariño- dije arrastrando las ultimas palabra

-ah, ya me canse de esta conversación- dijo en tono aburrido.

sin darme cuenta me tomo en sus brazos y como costal de papas me puso en su hombro.

-SUÉLTAME, ESTÚPIDO, IMBÉCIL, IDIOTA, MAL NACIDO!-dije ya cabreada, mientras lo pateaba y golpeaba pero parecía no hacerle nada.

-huy, pero que humor tiene la princesita-dijo burlón mientras soltaba una carcajada y siguió caminando.

-BÁJAME!-dije totalmente enojada

-no te voy a dejar, bajo la lluvia imbécil-

hasta que dijo eso recordé que estaba lloviendo, y a decir verdad, mas fuerte de lo que me di cuenta.

bufé por lo bajo y dije- por lo menos déjame caminar sola-

-no, no lo creo- contesto

-JODER!, que me bajes dije-

-no lo are-dijo en tono despreocupado

En eso llegamos en un lugar donde protegernos de la lluvia y me bajo.

nos quedamos en silencio un rato solo admirando la lluvia y el sonido de esta, en lo personal me parecía tan relajante, así que cerré los ojos un momento...

de pronto sentí algo tibio en mis labios, así que abrí rápidamente los ojos y ahí estaba el besándome, no lo podía negar se sentía muy bien, así que me deje llevar.

se sentía tan jodidamente bien, lastima que duro muy poco, y cuando abrí los ojos, lo vi mirándome con una sonrisa burlona, y me di cuenta del error que había cometido.

-no que no me querías besar-dijo sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa, joder dije internamente.

-no te emociones que eso no se va a repetir, y solo te bese por la sorpresa y para que no hicieras mas el ridículo-dijo dándole una mirada sarcástica

me pareció ver un poco de furia en sus ojos, pero al instante se desvaneció y volvió a lo de siempre

-te apuesto lo que quieras a que te tragaras tus palabras-dijo muy confiado

con quien se cree que esta hablando-acepto la apuesta, porque por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy como esas chicas babosas que estas acostumbrado a que caigan a tus encantos baratos.-dije de una manera indiferente

-jjaja ya veremos princesita del hielo, pero no vengas llorando después y rogándome- dijo burlonamente, cuanta confianza tiene ese tipo aggggghhh joder como me molesta!

-yo diría que seria al revés señor arrogante- dije en el mismo tono que el.

-lo quieres apostar?-dijo confiado

-claro- dije segura, nunca me podría gustar semejante imbécil.

-me parece perfecto-sonríe de lado-haber quien se enamora de quien primero-dijo entrecerrando los ojos de manera retadora.

-y que es lo que gano?-dije curiosa

-haré cualquier cosa porque dudo que tu ganes- dijo seguro de si mismo

-jajajaja ya lo veremos-dije en el mismo tono

-y si yo gano?-dijo

-lo mismo porque tampoco creo que ganes-dije segura

-bien, trato?-respondió extendiéndome la mano

-trato-conteste agarrando su mano, pero al tocar su mano sentí como un choque eléctrico pero lo disimule.

Después de eso no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra, ya que paro la lluvia regrese a casa, sentía algo raro, pero lo deje pasar, a la hora de eso tocaron la puerta fui a ver quien era y me encontré con Hinata.

-Hola Hinata-salude mientras me asía un lado para que ella pudiera pasar

-Hola Ino-chan-decía la joven de ojos aperlados

-que bueno que me vienes a visitar- decía con una gran sonrisa ya que aprecio mucho a Hinata

-pues te quería preguntarte si iras a fiesta en la casa de Naruto-decía la chica

-o ya la había olvidado, pero claro que ire-dije guiñandole un ojo- y tu?, iras a ver a tu Naruto?-le decía con cierta picardia en la voz

-q-que?- decia una muy sonrojada Hinata

-o vamos Hinata te conozco muy bien- decía mientras la abrazaba

-es cierto Naruto me gusta muchísimo, pero el no se da cuenta de mi existencia-decía en un tono de voz triste la negra.

-animo Hinata eso no es cierto-decía para animarla.

pero la verdad era que ellos estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero Naruto era muy distraído para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata, y Hinata era muy tímida y no se daba cuenta de los de Naruto.

-entonces Ino-chan vamos juntas? -preguntaba la tímida Hinata

-claro Hinata-decía feliz

después de eso, nos quedamos un rato viendo películas, y hablando hasta que se hizo noche y se tuvo que ir.

estaba bastante cansada, así que me dedique a intentar dormir, pero en mis sueños solo podía oír un nombre:

-Gaara-dije en un susurro mientras desperté

era algo extraño porque no recordaba haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre, pero no podía sacármelo de la cabeza,pero que podía hacer?, no debe ser importante me dije a mi misma, así que intente volver a dormir, hasta que al fin lo logre.

pero lo que no sabia es que pronto sabría quien es el dueño de ese nombre, y seria el causante de algunos problemas.

* * *

Hola:)

bueno lo siento mucho por no haber subido el capitulo antes TT-TT

tuve algunos problemas y no lo pude subir pero les prometo subir los capítulos muchísimo mas rápido

bueno díganme que les pareció el capitulo? alguna idea de que va a pasar? algo que no les gusto?

les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia,y ponerla en favoritos *w*

especialmente gracias a Naoko-eri, Anormal Yo, leontinees, Uchiha Adry, Aran'zz, Guest, lectoraempederni e inochan-uchiha, muchísimas gracias por los reviews *w*

bueno pues los dejo, cuídense y saludos:)

Atte: alexa takumi:)


End file.
